


All Your Perfect Imperfections

by Spacecadet72



Series: Some Kind of Wonderful [7]
Category: Knives Out (2019)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Single Parents, mentions of vomiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:27:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23997505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spacecadet72/pseuds/Spacecadet72
Summary: Benoit and Marta define the relationship and he learns something new about her.
Relationships: Benoit Blanc/Marta Cabrera
Series: Some Kind of Wonderful [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1676956
Comments: 9
Kudos: 55





	All Your Perfect Imperfections

**Author's Note:**

> This one has been fighting me for a few days, but I'm happy with where it ended up. :) I don't know how many left there are after this one, because some ideas have combined and changed things, but there's at least a handful.
> 
> Title from All of Me by John Legend.

Marta's hand was warm in Benoit's as they walked in a comfortable silence down the street after dinner, and he couldn't help but allow his thoughts to wander. They had been on numerous dates, and he was starting to think of them as long term. He hadn't brought it up to Marta yet, but he had been imagining a real future for them. 

He wanted her as a constant part of his life. He'd even been having thoughts that were far too serious for how long they had been seeing each other, thoughts that he kept locked up in the recesses of his mind, of including her in his little family. 

But for now, he was happy to be walking with her after having a lovely dinner at a small Italian place they both loved. Her hand felt right in his, like it was meant to fit there. He felt that way when holding her or kissing her or talking to her or really anything they did together. 

He hadn't dated much, even before gaining custody of Charlotte, but when he had, it had never felt like this. He hoped he wasn't jinxing it by thinking these kinds of thoughts so early, but when it came to Marta, he wanted so many things. They hadn't even discussed if they were dating exclusively, and while he wasn't seeing anyone else, he wouldn't begrudge her anything when they hadn't agreed to any kind of real commitment. They really needed to talk about it, but it never seemed the right time. 

They walked along a familiar path, to the park they often visited on their walks, to a small bridge he had begun thinking of as theirs. It wasn't uncommon for them to end their dates here, hand in hand as they leaned against the railing and talked about their lives. It was here that he had first told her about how Charlotte had come to be in his life, among other precious truths that had been shared. 

Settled against the bridge in their usual spot, he opened his mouth to ask her a question when a voice interrupted him. 

"Excuse me." 

He turned to see a elderly couple, the man holding out a small, digital camera. "Would you mind taking our picture?" he asked, while the woman smiled on. Benoit spotted wedding rings, and wondered how long they had been married. A long time, if their mannerisms were any indication. 

"Of course," he said with a smile, taking the camera and waiting for them to get in place against the opposite railing. They smiled widely for the picture, arms around each other. He took a few pictures for safety before handing the camera back to them. 

"Thank you," the wife said with a beaming smiling before turning to Marta. "You and your boyfriend make a lovely couple." 

"Oh, we're not..." she trailed off looking distressed and a little nauseated. 

Benoit felt a sour, sinking feeling in his stomach, but forced a smile as he turned to the woman and said a soft, "Thank you." Sometimes it was easier to just let people think what they were going to think, but knowing that Marta evidently wasn't interested in pursuing a longer term relationship with him felt like a punch to the gut. 

The other couple left, and he turned to look out over the small pond, trying to formulate his thoughts. They needed to talk. "If you're not interested--" he began, looking her in the eyes as he spoke, knowing he needed to see her expressions as they had this conversation. 

She shook her head and reached a hand out to him. "It's not that, I promise." 

"Then what is it?" he asked, wondering what could have happened. Her reaction was more than just not wanting to be presumptuous in front of strangers. 

She let out a sigh. "I have this...condition." She ran a hand through her hair. "This is kind of embarrassing," she said, shaking her head. 

He leaned back against the railing, waiting for her to continue. 

"Ever since I was a kid, lying, or even the thought sometimes, makes me puke. Literally." 

He stared at her for a moment. That was not what he had been expecting. "Literally?" he asked, wondering if she was using it how some people did, when they really meant figuratively. 

She nodded. "Anytime I lie, I vomit. I have no idea what causes it, but I try not to lie. I'm sorry if I worried you when I contradicted that woman." 

"I was a little worried." He was still trying to process what she had told him. It made sense, but was just so out of left field. He had been expecting her to say she wanted to stop seeing him, compared to that, what was a strange bodily quirk? "I thought you wanted to stop seeing me." 

She shook her head vehemently, looking distressed again, and he knew it had been because she was afraid all along she was hurting him. "No, Benoit, I don't want that. At all." She looked up at him with a shy smile, moving closer to take both his hands in hers. "I actually kind of liked it that they assumed we were together." 

"I've been thinking I wanted more than just casual dating," he admitted, mirroring her smile. "You're not dating anyone else?"

"I'm not dating anyone else," she said with a shake of her head and a soft smile. 

"I am not either." he said, feeling a bit giddy at this new step. "I know boyfriend and girlfriend sound a little juvenile, but they might be the best we've got." 

"Are you asking me to be your girlfriend?" she asked, an impish smile on her lips. 

He chuckled. "Marta Cabrera, will you be my girlfriend?" He was smiling, and poking fun at himself, but he was completely serious as he looked down at her and hoped she said yes. 

She nodded, biting her lip. "I would love to." 

He felt elation at the small and simple sentence. Leaning down, he pressed his lips to hers and felt her smile into the kiss as she pushed up and wrapped her arms around the back of his neck. His heart feeling like it was soaring, he pulled her in closer, so happy to know he was absolutely and officially hers. 


End file.
